Radiak Firenire
Info: Radiak Firenire Is currently a Guard of the Dominion, or, A Stonesword. He Arrived in Ciiya not too long ago, and has since done his best to rise his popularity among people. Radiak says that he is not of the realm that Ciiya exist in. He claims to be from the Sykan Realm, a realm said to be closely related to this one, at least in the science of how things work. Origin: The following history of him is taken from a journal he keeps at his main home. " After leaving his section of land that his caretakers confined him to, he wandered through a nearby forest, amazed, for this was the first time he'd ever been outside his caretaker's estate. He wanted to explore, only to return later, but he heard a faint voice calling him, so faint that he could not tell whether it was that of a male or female's. The voice guided him through the forest. After walking a while, the forest ended, abrutly, only to reveal a sizeable chasm. Radiak almost turned and ran back home; it was getting dark, and he had seen enough. However, a gleam caught his eye. Normally, curiousity wouldn't affect Radiak's actions, but you must remember, curiosity was the reason he escaped the estate anyway. The anonymous voice called him, now even louder than before. The words weren't coherent, yet he felt that they compelled him to climb down the side of the chasm, to reach the glistening object. When he was close enough, he realized that the object was a coin. The coin had a message inscribed on it. It read "Erendfidaiv gau fo Rymmar." This translates to "Information to the Seeker." The Sykan Realm has it's own language that Radiak knew fluently. However, when he touched the coin, almost instantly, he knew 99% of all languages in the Multiverse. Information somehow gathered into the coin from all places at once gathered and inscribed into Radiak's head. This blast of energy sent not only Radiak's consciousness into Limbo, but his body as well. Most people know Limbo to be the conjointing realm of all realms. Therefore, from Limbo, you can technically go anywhere. However, Radiak continued to recieve Information from the coin. It kept spurting information, but even at the rate that it gave information, it would take years for it to finish. Radiak describes himself while in Limbo to just being "A hiv as ton faun," or, "A man and his thoughts." However, just 30 minutes after being in Limbo, Radiak had gathered enough power to leave, for the coin was not only giving information, but raw power, straight from the Multiverse, as well Radiak may or may not have know this, however he did know that he could somehow transport his consciousness to other realms. He did this many times, gathering firsthand information as an undetectable "ghost," while he always returned his consciousness to Limbo. He stayed there for 5 years. Radiak does not know how he managed to remove his physical body from Limbo into the land of Ciiya, but in Ciiya he seems to have only a sliver of the power and information he gathered in Limbo. His logic tells him that his power must be taking longer to transfer from Limbo than his body did, as he have said to have proven by realizing that some of his power has returned. In Limbo he was able to see into the minds of literally every being in existenc; sentient or not. However in the land of Ciiya he cannot see anyone's mind, although he can speak to and listen from it. The Rail: After almost being mugged one day on his way from Ragnarshold to Portside, Radiak realized how dangerous the trail could be. With the monsters by night and theives by day, A simple walk on the trail could easily become a "pin gau luf," or a "walk to death," a common saying in the Sykan Realm among soldiers, meaning "A suicide run." There, his idea struck. A rail constructed from Portside to Ragnarshold, and spread out from there would be a safer, and quicker way to travel. He began to work on gathering supplies on this project. After one failed attempt due to lack of funds, Radiak's second attempt is close to success, thanks to the amount of work put in from Radiak and his Employees: Elmbar and ((dude I don't remember you're name. DX I'll get it here, don't worry)) with about 95% of the Rail done. ((I will write a separate lore for this when I have time)) The Realization: When taking a break from working on the rail, Radiak was meditating, gathering more of his consciousness from Limbo, when he realized; it should be impossible for him to be there, in that Realm. All of the information he gathered did have a type of mass, and with the amount of information he possesed, it should have collapsed into itself a long time ago. So why didn't it? Radiak realized that he wasn't dead for two reasons; #Most of his power and information is still in Limbo, transferring slowly to him. #The Multiverse may or may not lose balance if he collapses into himself. Ergo, physics bends, contorts, but never breaks, to keep balance, and stay in existence. : This realization was not exactly settling news to him, knowing that at some point, if the rest of his consciousness transfers completely into his mind, the Multiverse may or may not cease to exist. This is because if Radiak were to exist with all of his combined power and information, the unwritten laws of physics would have to break to keep Radiak from collapsing. If the laws of physics were to break, the Multiverse could subsequently end simply because there would be no laws, no reason, for it to exist. : So far Radiak has found no solution to this problem. He would have to stop his consciousness from transferring to him from Limbo. As of now, all he can do is slow it's proccess, by simply not meditating. Any form of rest would speed up the proccess. Radiak sleeps as little as possible because of this. Choices: Radiak constantly wonders why he should even care about keeping every being existent alive. There was always the chance that he was wrong, and that the only person in danger is himself. Why should he be the one to endure sleepless nights, and tiring discoveries to "save the Multiverse?" It is in these states of mind that Radiak tends to be the most dangerous. This is because, when he is like this, he starts not to care about life itself, and therefore is liable to kill a living being, sentient or not, with no remorse. Luckily, he is alone during these rare events. However, he does sometimes go to sleep for extended periods of time during his "hardim corg," or "mental fits." For anyone who believes his claim of a possible end to all existence in this "ralber", or "sector," this should be of concern for them. ((More information will be added as he writes his journal.)) *If you can help a little on the format, it will be greatly appreciated.*